


Game Over

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [12]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Comedy, Gaming, Humor, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Prop Hunt, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "I'll give you the password to my twitter."





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> My birthday was awesome! Thanks to everyone who gave me birthday wishes and whatnot! I'm back down to two series' instead of three, which is taking the pressure off. This series, Platonic Septiplier, only has 20 parts, so we got a few to go then it'll be over! Sorry x.x Onward to funny bets between friends!

"Dammit Mark!" Wade sighed, trying his best to focus on winning the game. "You and Jack are  _always_ teaming up on us! I thought you were supposed to be _our_ friend??" He continued, ignoring the laughing of a certain Irishman in the background. 

 

"Okay I'm sorry!" Mark said sarcastically, smiling as he leaned back in his chair. "Tell ya what wade, we'll give you a free shot. If you guys can find  _us_ before we find  _you_ then I'll..." Mark thought, trying to pick the easiest punishment that would cause him the least embarrassment. "I'll give you my twitter password. You can post  _whatever_ you want, within reason!" He quickly added. The last thing he needed was backlash or uproar from his community. "Better yet," He continued, "If you find  _me_ first, you can have  _my_ password, but if you find  _Jack_ first, you can have  _his_ password!" He smirked, hearing a scoff from the aforementioned man.

 

"Are you fockin' serious?" Jack said, wondering what the hell he's getting himself into.

 

"It's only fair, i shouldn't have to take punishment for  _both_ of our failures." Mark rebutted, making Jack pout.

 

"I _REALLY_ don't think you should agree to this Jack." Wade chuckled.

 

"This is gonna be awesome! Get ready for the Septiplier shippers to lose their shit!" Bob said, causing Wade to laugh maniacally as they restarted the round.

 

"Yer on!" Jack shouted, finding his object quickly and looking for a hiding spot.

 

A few moments in and Mark and Jack were sweating, being completely silent as they hid out, the laughter of Bob and Wade ringing through their ears. 

 

"Nervous?" Wade teased, creeping up behind a can he saw moving a few minutes ago. 

"N-no, why would i be- _FUCK!"_ Mark screamed in true rage fashion as his screen said he's been found. He heard Bob laugh and Jack sigh in defeat as he was found in another room. " _Can_ it, Wade!"

 

" **SHITE BALLS!** " Jack said, his object being caught between a rock and a hard place. Literally. He had been a shoe. Bob and Wade guffawed, preparing both their phones to logout of twitter. 

 

"Guess it's me huh?" Mark said, sweatdropping at the idea that Bob and Wade will have his password. 

"Looks like it, you were caught first." Bob stated, finally logging out of the app. 

 

"Pay up, Markimoo!" Wade screamed in excitement. Mark rolled his eyes and huffed. 

 

"buffbach89" He said, "all lowercase." 

 

There was a beat of silence, then a roar of laughter from the other men on the call. 

 

"Yer fockin' shittin' me. Serious?" Jack said between laughs, doubled over in joy in his own chair. 

 

" **HOLY SHIT IT WORKS!"** Bob yelled, making everyone laugh even harder. 

 

"Haha, yeah yeah, get it out of your system its not  _that_ funny!" Mark rebutted, squinting his eyes. 

 

"To you! This is comedy gold, holy shit." Wade said, preparing to post his tweet. Jack laughed even harder, wiping tears from his eyes. 

 

"I wouldn't laugh if i were you Jack," Bob started, "you're in on this too! We'll teach you to team up on us!" He said, smirking at the screen. 

 

"Aw, what'd t'e shite  _I_ do??" Jack pouted, ceasing his giggles. 

 

"You're an accomplice Jackaboy, you're just as guilty as i am." Mark said dryly, stifling a laugh. 

 

"Aaaaand post!" Wade said, snickering as he tagged himself and Bob in the tweet. 

 

"Oh god, t'fuck'd you post??" Jack ranted, pulling out his own phone quickly. 

 

" **OH FUCKING CHR- WADE!"** Mark shouted, crossing his arms as his skin blushed a deep pink from reading the tweet. 

 

"WHAT THE FOCK DOES IT SAY???" Jack said, cursing his slow Irish wifi.

 

Bob and Wade were in stitches in the background, gasping for air between laughs. Jack furrowed his brows as the tweet finally loaded, and his face flushed completely. 

 

There, for the _ENTIRE_ world to see, stood a tweet that could make  _anyone_ blush. A photo of Jack and Mark cuddling in their shared hotel room after a night out drinking after PAX, with the caption " **Septiplier Away!** "

 

"Where did you even  _get_ this???" Mark said, breaking them away from their giggle fits. 

 

"Bob took it. I was waiting on a moment  _just_ like this to use it against you." Wade chuckled, Bob slowly gaining back his breath. 

 

"Why'd ye choose to post  _that_??" Jack asked, face still ghostly white with a pink tint to his cheeks. 

 

" _I_ didn't,  _Mark_ did remember?" Wade smirked, sending Bob laughing again. 

 

"Dammit Wade! Remind me to never bet you again." Mark said, sighing as his phone pinged with retweets and comments. 

 

"I will," Wade laughed, "But you won't listen!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm no longer taking prompts, sorrrrryyy x.x But! The next one up is "Distance is hard." See you in Miles Away!


End file.
